Manual de un buen soldado
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Todo buen soldado debe comportarse con honor y lealtad en la batalla. Serie de viñetas sobre Neville y la resistencia. SPOILERS de Deathly Hallows!
1. Caridad

Hola!  
Voldie sabe que tengo mil cosas atrasadas y que no debería meterme en más. Pero ...esta tabla me llamaba (y otra mñás en la que me he apuntado, ya os contaré).  
Es una tabla de 7, para retosalacarta, con el tema de las Virtudes, y Neville como protagonista. Se me ocurrió que podía ser todo pre-batalla de Hogwarts, la del libro 7, así, que si no has leído el libro, dale atrás, porque hay spoilers.  
Como siempre, os diré que cualquier cosa que reconozcáis, será porque le pertenece a JK y no a mí.  
Espero que os guste :D

* * *

**Manual de un buen soldado.  
**  
1. Caridad.

_Todo buen soldado debe asistir al compañero en el fragor de la batalla, no importa el riesgo o peligro que esto conlleve. _

Los días se habían vuelto noches, y las noches se perdían entre tanta oscuridad. Sin saber a donde ir, sin saber qué hacer. Sin tener un porqué resistir o alguien a quien mirar. 

Los alumnos poco partidarios de las nuevas técnicas de enseñanza estaban desorientados. Sentían una suerte de orfandad, ahora que el que siempre les había guiado no estaba. Corría otros peligros, tenía otras batallas que luchar, y ellos lo comprendían, le daban su apoyo. Mudo, sin despegar apenas los labios para no delatarse con sonido alguno. Pero aún así, necesitaban a alguien que les apoyara a ellos, que les organizara, que fuera su amparo. Su capitán.

Desde que había comenzado la actitud de los nuevos profesores hacia sus alumnos, con tratos poco respetuosos y menos académicos, la mirada de Luna Lovegood se había dirigido hacia una persona. La misma persona que había pensado Ginny Weasley. Recordaban, y recordarían siempre, la valentía y el honor que el había demostrado tiempo atrás, cuando se necesito su ayuda.

Rehusó entregarles la profecía a los Mortífagos, aun cuando su vida dependía de ellos, y defendió con coraje y valor su persona, sus amigos y su casa. Porque indudablemente, Neville Longbottom podría ser muchas cosas, pero sangre Gryffindor corría por sus venas.

Segundo lugarteniente, había dicho Ginny. El faro, le había llamado Luna. Estaba claro lo que necesitaban de el, pero ¿aceptaría aquella responsabilidad? No dudaban de su voluntad, les preocupaba su timidez y su inseguridad, que tantas malas pasadas le había hecho en otros tiempos.

Por eso cuando reunieron a todos los alumnos que abiertamente rechazaban el nuevo plan de estudios y los ocultaron en algún lugar seguro del castillo, llevaron a Neville con ellas.  
Por eso cuando las voces de los mas pequeños lloraban desconsoladas y los mas mayores empezaron a pedir soluciones, ellas se alegraron de estar con el. Porque le conocían, y sabían de su nobleza y buenas intenciones. Sabían que no seria capaz a dejarles así tirados. No lo haría, pudiendo hacer algo para remediarlo.

- ¡ Necesitamos a Harry ! -dijo un alumno de Hufflepuff, severamente alarmado ante la situación.  
- Es cierto que necesitamos organizarnos, y alguien que nos apoye.  
- Que nos guíe, cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, porque se van a poner, haréis bien en saberlo –concluyo Ginny a lo dicho por Luna.- Pero no necesitamos a Harry. El tiene otra batalla que librar, otros problemas a los que enfrentarse. No esta aquí para ayudarnos, debemos…  
¡ Nos ha dejado solos, entonces ! –se alzo una voz entre los estudiantes, y acto seguido, un murmullo atronador que hablaba de soledad, desesperanza y desaliento.

Por eso ellas miraron a Neville. Porque a el le gustaba tan poco como a ellos estar encerrado allí, sin saber que hacer, pero con una idea en la cabeza. Se incorporo levemente de la silla en donde estaba sentado y alzo ligeramente la voz, para que ellas le oyeran.  
En cuanto escucharon aquellas palabras comprendieron una vez más la razón por la que Neville estaba en Gryffindor. Además de ser leal y buen amigo, además de defenderles aun a costa de su vida, además de todo aquello, ahora pretendía enfrentarse una vez mas al enemigo, a los Mortífagos, utilizando el viejo plan de hacia dos años. Ellos fueron la nueva generación de la Orden del Fénix, con grupo y nombre designado especialmente para aquel grupo. Neville quería volver a formar el Ejercito de Dumbledore.

Asintieron con la cabeza, y le hicieron señas para que se pusiera de pie y hablara a sus compañeros. Nervioso, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a ellos, alentado también por otros amigos, como Seamus Finnegann y Dean Thomas, que no dudaron en ponerse de su lado. Los primeros, aunque siempre detrás de Luna y Ginny. Poco a poco, y según Neville iba hablando, la gente se convencía de que aquello era lo mejor, y le empezaron a considerar, sino un líder, un organizador de la resistencia, que no era menos.

Y mientras, sus amigos, los que le habían visto crecer y madurar, sonreían. Porque no era Harry, resultaba obvio, pero ya tenían a quien querían donde necesitaban. Y porque cuando tiempos peores llegaran, no les pillarían de improviso. Estarían organizados, con un líder, un segundo lugarteniente, un faro. Un amigo, que de nuevo se prestaba a defenderles en los avatares de la vida.

* * *


	2. Pureza

Sí! Dos por uno, en un mismo día! Esta mañana, que estaba inspirada, jajajaja.  
Aquí la segunda viñeta. Como veis, las palabras están ligeramente trastocadas, para que tenga cierta coherencia con el tema de la guerra y tal.  
Pero sigue manteniendo el sentido original, creo. Esperemos que sí.  
Pronto vendré con mas :D  
Espero que os guste, y recordad que si reconocéis algo, no es mío.

**

* * *

**

**Manual de un buen soldado.  
**  
2. Pureza.

_Todo buen soldado debe abstenerse de provocación a la renuncia o de tentación al desaliento. _

Unas semanas atrás había tenido lugar la reunión de la resistencia. Por ahora se llamaban así, provisionalmente, nada definitivo. Porque nadie sabia lo que podían durar y resistir los continuos ataques y despropósitos varios de los Mortífagos. 

En su fuero interno, el sabia que eran tiempos difíciles. Los hijos de muggles estaban recibiendo severos castigos por parte de sus profesores, y algunas clases se habían convertido en reductos ideológicos al servicio de la limpieza de sangre. Pero nadie dijo que aquello fuera a resultar sencillo.

Le constaba que los más pequeños tenían pesadillas por las noches. Unos alumnos de Ravenclaw de cuarto curso le contaron mientras paseaba por el patio que Garret Mayhew, un compañero de primer año lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Pensaban que lo mejor podía ser que Neville hablara con el, y le tranquilizara.

- No se si podré tranquilizarle. No puedo hacer que desaparezcan sus pesadillas. –decía mientras le acompañaban a un pasillo, donde debía encontrarse con el pequeño.  
- Puedes intentarlo, seguro que tu también las tienes. Todos las tenemos – le dijo uno de los mayores, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Neville prefirió no explicarle que tipo de pesadillas tenia el, ni que un grito desgarrador recorría sus sueños, acompañado de una risa malévola y desquiciada que llegaba hasta lo mas hondo de su ser. Pero al pensar en eso, sintio cierta lastima por el muchacho, y les pregunto a los otros en que situación personal se encontraba.  
- Su padre es sangre limpia, pero su madre es muggle, y creemos que la han retenido…ellos. Pero no queremos decirle nada, probablemente se sentiría peor.  
- Esta muy desanimado, Longbottom – le dijo una Hufflepuff que les acompañaba.- Cree que esta vez vamos a perder, y que sus padres...Bueno, ya sabes.

Entendía perfectamente esa sensación. Temer por tu vida y por la de los tuyos. Tenia la seguridad de que su abuela sabría defenderse, siempre había salido adelante. Pero si los Mortífagos llegaran a San Mungo…prefería no pensar en eso. Antes de que se diera cuenta, habían llegado al pasillo. Un niño pequeño, moreno y algo regordete sollozaba con la cara enterrada entre las manos. Le recordó tanto a si mismo. Hacia un minuto no sabia que podría decirle para consolarle, y en aquel momento, lo tenia claro.

Mientras él se acercaba a Garret, los chicos mayores se alejaban lentamente, confiando en que, como Seamus y Dean les habían dicho, Neville podría ayudar a su amigo.  
- Finnegann dijo que le ayudaría, que no le dejaría venirse abajo.  
- Si, es cierto, Dean también lo dijo. He oído que Longbottom se enfrento él solo a unos cuantos en el Ministerio.  
- La chica Weasley dijo que sabría qué hacer. Deberíamos confiar en él, ahora que no está Potter.

Los murmullos, aunque fuera débilmente, llegaron a los oídos de Neville, que oyendo lo que sus amigos decían de él, no tuvo dudas a la hora de hablar con el pequeño. Estuvieron hablando de cuando Garret era pequeño, de sus padres, obviamente, sin mencionar una sola palabra de las sospechas de sus compañeros. Hablaron de la ilusión que les hacia a ambos recibir paquetes por Navidad, y de la sonrisas e ilusiones que habían vivido con sus familias. De que pronto las volverían a vivir, pero que debían ser fuertes, y creer en si mismos.  
Se les llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pensando en que les podría pasar, porque Neville le dijo que eran tiempos difíciles, y que seguro que los Mortífagos se lo hacían pasar peor. Pero nunca jamás hablaron de una posible derrota.

No desde el momento que Neville se vio a si mismo, en su primer año, llorando por sus padres, y sin nadie que le hiciera caso. Solo hubo un chico, de su mismo año, que se preocupo de él, le animó, y le llamó amigo. Ahora aquel chico estaba enfrentándose a peligros que no podía imaginarse, y devenía ser él, Neville Longbottom, quien acudiera a consolar a otros niños pequeños, devolverles la ilusión y llamarles amigos.

* * *


	3. Paciencia

Parece que ha tenido buena acogida, jajajajaj.  
Aquí os dejo la siguiente. Me ha costado algo escribirla, porque tenía la idea, y no veía la forma en la que se podía acoplar la palabra. Pero bueno, más o menos...quedó bien, jejeje.  
Lo que reconozcáis, es de Rowling, lo que le dice Seamus a Neville es la primera línea de la declaracion de la República de Irlanda, y el desvarío que queda es mío :D  
Espero que os guste.

**

* * *

**

**Manual de un buen soldado.  
**  
3. Paciencia.

_Todo buen soldado ha de sobrellevar estoicamente cualquier adversidad, por grave que fuere. _

Confianza. Confianza en sí mismo era lo que necesitaba. Sus compañeros se lo decían. Sus amigos se lo repetían hasta la saciedad. Pero él no lo veía posible ¿Cómo eran capaces de tomarle como líder de algo para lo que no estaba capacitado? 

Allí se veía, a punto de dar su primera charla como organizador de la resistencia, minutos antes de salir, y sentía que no contaba con el aplomo necesario. No era Harry, con sus estrategias, ni Ron, con su valor y coraje, ni Hermione con sus brillantes ideas. Era simplemente Neville.

Luna y Seamus llegaron corriendo para avisarle de que la gente se impacientaba, que querían escucharle. Desde hacía unos días, notaba cómo la gente se tranquilizaba con su voz. O eso, o les infundía algo que ni siquiera él tenía. ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

El caso es que asomó ligeramente la cabeza por detrás del muro y contempló que al menos habría quince personas allí reunidas. No estaba mal, pensó, para llevar menos de dos semanas con este plan. Se sorprendió a sí mismo hablando de plan. ¿Él tenía un plan? Entre las cabezas de la gente pudo ver una pequeñita, morena, acompañada de unos ojos pequeños y una carita redonda. Garret Mayhew nunca más había tenido pesadillas, o al menos, nunca más había hablado de ellas, y el ejemplo se había expandido. Los más pequeños iban a hablar con Neville para que les consolara y les contara alguna bonita historia, y algunos algo más mayores le pedían consejo sobre qué hacer ante una situación adversa con los Mortífagos implicados. Sorteaba estas preguntas como podía, sin saber muy bien qué responderles.

Él, dando consejos sobre cómo enfrentarse a los nuevos profesores, el orden recientemente establecido. Ni Dumbledore, ni Harry, ni siquiera Ron o Hermione. Era él. Cuando él mismo estaba vagando por los mares de la desesperación y la angustia personal. Cuando era él el que se daba la espalda a sí mismo. Entonces venían sus compañeros y le pedían apoyo y consejo.

- No puedo, eso es todo. – se dio cuenta de que había pensado en alto al oír carraspear una voz algo alejada de su posición.  
- ¿Qué no puedes qué, tío?- Seamus , harto de esperar, y , para qué negarlo, algo preocupado, se había levantado de su sitio, afuera, en la salita grande, donde estaba el resto y había ido a comprobar que todo andaba bien. Se preocupan por mí, pensó Neville.  
- No puedo salir ahí afuera a decirles nada, Seamus. No tengo nada que decir. No, no intentes hablar, sé lo que vas a decir para intentar convencerme, y probablemente, Luna, Dean o Ginny estén de acuerdo, si no los tres a la vez, pero simplemente, no puedo.

- "_En el nombre de Dios y por las pasadas generaciones que murieron, de donde recibimos nuestras tradiciones hasta el día de hoy, nosotros, hijos de nuestros padres, juramos levantar su bandera y luchar por su libertad"_ – Seamus recitó esas palabras de una forma casi ritual, con voz queda y manifiestamente emocionado. Neville no pudo evitar mirar a su compañero y preguntarse qué tenía que ver aquello que había dicho, fuera lo que fuese, con el hecho de que no pudiera salir a hablar a sus compañeros.

- No sabes qué es esto, ya lo sé Neville, no hace falta que pongas esas caras extrañas. Sólo piensa en ello, y recuerda, que de estas palabras ha surgido un país. Y que seguramente, el hombre que las dijo, estuvo vacilando como tu, en el último momento. Imagina crear un lugar donde no pudieran ocurrir las cosas contra las que estamos luchando ahora. Donde los niños pequeños como Garret puedan tener sueños felices. Donde tú pudieras ser arropado por tu madre mientras tu padre sonriera apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Seamus no dijo nada más, le dejó con sus pensamientos y se fue de nuevo a la sala, diciendo que pronto saldría. Y mientras, apoyado en el muro, Neville pensaba. Las generaciones pasadas que murieron, hijos de nuestros padres, luchar por la libertad. Las ideas se mezclaban en su cabeza, pero el miedo y la inseguridad, aún estaban allí. Debía desenterrarlos, era consciente, pero no sabía cómo. Donde los niños pequeños como Garret puedan tener sueños felices. Se armó de valor, orgullo Gryffindor y comenzó a hacer fuerza para eliminar los malos y nulos pensamientos. Como quien extirpa un quiste maligno de su cuerpo.

Donde tú pudieras ser arropado por tu madre mientras tu padre sonriera apoyado en el marco de la puerta. No sabía si sería capaz de eliminarlo, o quizás debería aprender a convivir con ello, estoicamente. Podría simplemente aislarlo en su mente, sin dejar que opacara el brillo de su ilusión y sus ganas de seguir adelante.

Pero una cosa estaba clara. Si pensaba en el apoyo y la confianza que le transmitían sus compañeros, y aquellas generaciones pasadas de las que Seamus le hablaba, si pensaba en quienes aún estando lejos y en peligros, le darían un abrazo y una palmada en el hombro, entonces, sentía la fuerza correr por sus venas, y dejando atrás toa sombra de duda o temor, salió a la salita donde se celebraba la reunión y un eco de vítores y aplausos le reanimó el corazón. Porque¿qué más daba si él tenía dudas? Los demás no las tenían, y le seguirían allá donde fuera. Y no les decepcionaría.

* * *


	4. Perseverancia

Hola!  
Bueno, parece ser que he tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero ya se sabe, en estos días, con las compras navideñas y todo eso...es todo un poco estresante.  
Aquí os dejo la siguiente viñeta, que personalmente, creo que me ha quedado algo extraña, aunque me gusta :D  
Espero que a vosotras también. Por cierto, muchas gracias a todo el mundo por sus comentarios, que me animan mucho, realmente.

Ya sabéis, nada de esto es mío, por más que quiera. Los derechos y dineros varios le pertenecen a JK.Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Manual de un buen soldado.  
**  
3. Perseverancia.

_Todo buen soldado ha de ser un pilar constante y fundamental para sus compañeros en los malos momentos. _

Si los Carrow hostigaban a sus alumnos con absurdos ideales de pureza de sangre, si les llenaban las horas de castigos y prohibiciones. Si otros hubieran dado la batalla por perdida antes incluso de pisar el suelo donde habría de librarse, él no. Desde luego que no. 

Años vividos con su abuela le habían enseñado muchas cosas. Sabiduría innata aplicada a la supervivencia, a la lealtad y a la constancia de alguien que hizo de madre y de padre. Por eso sabía que no debía rendirse. No cuando, cada año, antes de comenzar el curso, su abuela le contaba lo excelente mago que había sido su padre. Le hablaba de sus primeros hechizos, de sus buenas calificaciones y de sus logros. Cuando ella le contaba también cosas maravillosas de Alice, aunque no fuera su hija. De lo mucho que se querían y de cómo lucharon por defenderle.

Neville sabía que todo conducía hacia algún lugar, y estaba seguro de a donde conducía su historia. Quería ser capaz de arrancar una palabra emocionada de su abuela, para que ella pudiera contar cómo luchaba su nieto mientras los Mortífagos campaban por Hogwarts.

Sus pasos le llevaban hacia el lugar donde aquella semana se celebraba la reunión. Siempre alternando, nunca en un lugar fijo. Tenían experiencia de lo ocurrido en quinto curso, tomaron muchas ideas de la mente brillante de Hermione, que aún les ayudaba desde la distancia, donde quiera que estuviera. Eran bastantes los que recordaban aquellos tiempos. Y no sólo las palabras, también los hechizos aprendidos, que ahora repetían un par de veces en cada reunión. Para estar preparados.  
No respiró tranquilo hasta no sentirse entre amigos, entre compañeros. Sabiendo que entre aquellas personas se fraguaba algo más que amistad. Lo que allí hicieran era vital para el desarrollo de la inminente guerra, estaba seguro.

Por eso siempre acudía allí. A escuchar un nuevo plan, a consolar a alguno de los pequeños que aún tenían pesadillas, a calmar los ánimos de Ginny cuando ella recordaba a su familia. Cualquier cosa que necesitaran, allí estaba Neville. Era lo que decía Seamus. Y en cierta parte, tenía razón.

Al igual que su abuela, tratando de consolarle y confortarle con bonitas historias de sus padres. O Hermione en su momento, animándole cuando fallaba un hechizo y felicitándole sinceramente por haberlo hecho más rápido que ella misma. Siempre presente. Sus compañeros lo habían decidido así, y realmente, él no tenía mucho que hacer al respecto.

Porque era algo inevitable, tanto como que su abuela añadiera a continuación una molesta comparación con Frank, o que Ron hiciera algún comentario divertido sobre su velocidad a la hora de ejecutar hechizos.  
O cómo algo que aún no había pensado, pero que era tan cierto o más que todo lo anterior. Era como el papel del caramelo que su madre le daba en cada visita a San Mungo. Aquel papel entrelazaba dos mundos, el de la realidad y el de los espejismos. ¿Quién no soñaba a veces con cambiar el orden de las cosas?

Y así se descubrió a sí mismo, emocionado, al escuchar hablar a Garrett Mayhew, que no hacía una semana sufría pesadillas, y ahora contaba cómo había logrado escaparse de Amycus Carrow. Neville sonreía, con una mano metida en los bolsillos del pantalón, habiendo descubierto allí un papel de caramelo. Un puente entre dos mundos. Él mismo, adherido como papel al caramelo, como organizador de la resistencia a sus compañeros. Siempre juntos.

* * *


	5. Concentración

Hola!  
Aquí otra viñeta, jejejeje. Se va a cercando el final, tanto en los capítulos, como en la historia real de la batalla, así que he pensado darle un toque más de acción, más de realidad. A ver si lo he conseguido.  
Gracias a todas por los comentarios, aunque tarde siglos en responderos, se agradecen y mucho.

Recordad, que nada de lo que hay aquí, salvo la eterna devoción a Neville, me pertenece. Es todo de JK.Rowling :D

**

* * *

Manual de un buen soldado.  
**  
5. Concentración. 

_Todo buen soldado ha de mantener cabeza y mente alejados de la sombra de toda duda. _

Desde hacía un par de días tenía la convicción de que algo iba a suceder. Algo importante, por supuesto. Luna no había regresado desde Navidad, y ya pasaban unos días desde que la última vez que vio a Ginny. Todo calmado, todo tranquilo. La calma que precede a la tempestad.  
Sentado frente a la ventana, se llevó la mano a la mejilla derecha. Allí estaba, podía sentir como latía su propio cuerpo tras la herida. Un castigo más de los Carrow. Una lección más de la vida, pensó. 

Era cierto, habían aprendido mucho con los nuevos profesores. Aprendieron a soportar castigos, maldiciones, torturas. Aprendieron a luchar por lo que querían y por los que amaban. Sus familias, sus amigos, era por ellos por quienes esperaban hasta el final, era gracias a ellos que veían la luz y la esperanza.  
Seamus hacía gala de la cantidad de heridas que le habían dejado. Neville le había visto chillar y gritar cuando Alecto Carrow se le acercaba varita en mano, y le había visto también sollozar como un niño indefenso en el momento de curárselas. Pero estaba orgulloso de ello. Decía que eran heridas de guerra, y que no importaba cuantas fueran, sabía que algo mejor le esperaba, cuando todo acabara, junto a sus padres y su hermana.

Cuando todo acabara. También él tenía varias heridas, cortes y magulladuras. En más de la mitad de ellas estaban implicados los hermanos Carrow. Pero Neville nunca gritaba. Había demasiados gritos y lamentos encerrados en su cabeza, no podía gritar más. Simplemente apretaba los dientes con furia, no pudiendo evitar clavarlos en sus labios y hacerse sangrar. Había otras heridas que no habían sido provocadas por los Mortífagos. No era la primera vez que se peleaba con algún alumno, ante la negativa de cumplir órdenes. Se llevó la mano al ojo izquierdo, sin hacer mucha presión, para no agravar el dolor. La ultima vez, Goyle había salido peor parado al atreverse a amenazarles. Dean, Seamus y él mismo se enfrentaron a un grupo de Slytherin, hasta que consiguieron separarles.

Por eso presentía que algo ocurriría. No más peleas, no más castigos, no más maldiciones. Lo sabía. Y no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno. Un par de semanas sin mayores novedades en el castillo no podía ser bueno.  
No debía dejarse llevar por el miedo. Sabias palabras de su abuela. Cuando menos lo esperara, surgiría algo que haría renovar la esperanza en el futuro, y se sentiría orgulloso de sus heridas de guerra.

Sentarse en aquella ventana era uno de los pocos momentos de sosiego del día. Lejos de los castigos, de las dudas y del sufrimiento. Cuando había pensado en la Sala de los Menesteres, la idea de una ventana exterior le fascinó, y se sorprendió de encontrar una. Podía ver hacia fuera, pero nadie le vería a él. Gran truco, desde luego.  
Y así, mientras contemplaba los campos y las montañas que rodeaban el castillo, sintió un quemazón en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Metió la amo inmediatamente, buscando algo en su interior. Allí estaba, uno de los galeones del antiguo Ejército de Dumbledore. Luna le estaba enviando un mensaje. Habían ocurrido demasiados sucesos alrededor de ella, y Neville estaba preocupado. Ahora sabía que estaba bien, y a salvo.

Todo está bien ahora, pensó, y se levantó, dando unos pasos hacia delante. Su tobillo derecho se resintió del impulso tomado. Hacía un par de días, Amycus Carrow le había castigado por desobediencia, y su tobillo se había llevado la peor parte.  
No le importaba. Apretó la moneda contra la palma de su mano y sonrió. Iría a hablar con Seamus y contarle que Luna estaba bien. Después, pensarían en algo que hacer. Seguramente, los Mortífagos se darían cuenta, pero todo iba a ir bien. Frunció el ceño, como si quisiera incrustar la idea en su cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, eran la resistencia, y había un futuro en el que pensar.

* * *


	6. Consagración

Hola de nuevo!  
Aquí traigo la penúltima de las viñetas de esta historia. Es lo más cerca que he estado nunca de terminar algún relato, así que estoy bastante emocionada, jejeje.  
No estoy del todo contenta de cómo ha quedado, pero teniendo en cuenta que lo escribí en clase, mientras me hablaban de Hungría y sus revoluciones...tampoco está tan mal, supongo.  
Miles de gracias a todo el que se pase por aquí, y recordad que cualquier cosa que reconozcáis, pertecenece a JK. Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Manual de un buen soldado.**

6. Consagración.

_Todo buen soldado debe entender su labor en el campo de batalla como algo vital para el bien de sus compañeros._

Aún sentía el doloroso recuerdo de la victoria y cómo lo había conseguido. No había escapado de Gringotts, ni de las fauces de un temible dragón. Ni siquiera mantenía clandestinamente un programa de radio. Simplemente, estaba en Hogwarts, en su colegio, deambulando por los pasillos y tratando de sobrevivir a todo lo que estaba pasando.  
Pero entonces¿por qué era tan importante¿Por qué sentía miradas de apoyo entre sus compañeros? Un simple saludo era el disfraz de aquellos gestos, que le ayudaban a seguir su camino. No pueden sospechar de que no saludemos, es pura educación, había dicho Dean. Y era cierto.

Por eso entendía que gesto a gesto, iba alzándose con un arma mucho más poderosa que todas las maldiciones que los Mortífagos fueran capaces de lanzarles. Pero la victoria era algo que resultaba caro de conseguir. Unos días atrás se habían visto obligados a fabricar una versión casera de varias pociones curativas y regeneradoras. Había sido una gran suerte que el pequeño Garrett y dos de sus compañeros hubieran sido castigados por el profesor Snape en su despacho, y que hubieran podido sacar los ingredientes apropiados, aprovechando un descuido.  
La Sala de Menesteres se había convertido en una improvisada enfermería, donde varios de los alumnos mayores hacían las veces de medimagos. Sí, la victoria era cara, pero Neville caminaba con decisión hacia ella, sin importarle nada más.

Habían ganado una pequeña batalla. Tenían tratamiento para las heridas causadas por el uso de maldiciones y torturas varias, cada vez más fuertes y desproporcionadas. Cuando Fiona Bickle acudió llorosa a Dean Thomas pidiéndole ayuda porque no podía mover el brazo, éste la llevó a un lugar seguro para ella.

- Dean, por favor, necesito que alguien me cure¡no quiero esconderme! –decía mientras se sujetaba el brazo como podía.  
Habían llegado ya a la puerta secreta, aquella que nadie además de ellos conocía. Y la sorpresa de Fiona fue mayúscula al encontrarse ante una estancia, aparecida de la nada y rodeada de muchos de sus compañeros.  
- Allí está Neville, vete a hablar con él.- Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Dean había desaparecido de su lado, y estaba atendiendo unas magulladuras.

Quizás su pierna no volviera a ser lo mismo, quizás caminara renqueando durante un buen tiempo. Neville se estaba curando a sí mismo con lo último que quedaba de una solución reparadora cuando llegó ante él Fiona. La conocía, iba a su mismo curso en Hufflepuff, incluso había hablado un par de veces con ella.  
Sin dudarlo un momento, le cedió su sitio amablemente, preocupándose por el brazo, que realmente, tenía mala pinta. Estuvo un buen rato consolándola y cuando acabó, se ocupó de sus heridas, sanándolas con la poción que había estado a punto de echarse a sí mismo.

Ahora que Fiona descansaba en la cama, él estaba sentado de nuevo en aquella ventana que parecía relajarle. Miró hacia adentro, y vio ilusiones y esperanzas. Puestas en él, y en ganar la guerra. Que todo volviera a ser como antes. Vio alzar la mano a Dean y a Seamus, cada uno desde una punta de la sala, con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba, dándole ánimos. Vio a Garrett y sus amigos ayudando a otros alumnos de primer curso. Vio a Fiona descansar apaciblemente en la cama.  
Estaban en el camino correcto, lo presentía. A pesar de los miedos y los golpes, ellos seguirían hacia delante, en el camino de la victoria, que por más cara que resultara, estaba cerca.

Y entonces Neville se permitió el lujo de sonreír. Inmerso en una guerra, con los mortífagos campando por Hogwarts, con la pierna demasiado herida como para caminar con normalidad. Pero definitivamente contento. Orgulloso de sí mismo. Y todo porque sus compañeros le saludaban por los pasillos y Fiona reposaba en la cama.

El dolor nunca tuvo menos sentido que en aquella sala.

* * *


End file.
